Piano Fingers
by Leader Sheperd
Summary: Rated: T for later reasons. It's a SoMa. There is... a special bond between the two, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. The music he plays... he will help her win a battle that they will remember. But. What secrets is Maka hiding? Meisters and Weapons shouldn't keep secrets from each other. R&R (A little Out of Character parts here and there.)
1. Truths Revealed About His Meister

Soul opens his eyes and looks straight ahead.

"Soul.. thank you for getting me this far."

He glances at her, "You're welcome... I guess."

"You have to be the best weapon out there."

Soul looks at her.

"Maka, there's millions of weapons I cant be the best."

"Even if there are millions… you have shown me that you can be the best with hardly any trying."

Soul replied, "Whatever you say Maka...".

She sighs.

He looks away from her and then Maka rested her head against him she had no clue that she even did that. Soul tenses and glances at her blushing lightly.

She sighs again and closes her eyes.

Soul stays still.

Maka got closer she looked tired from reading. He watches her as she settled. Soul glances around. The others weren't around. Then he moves slightly and places his arm around her. Maka pressed into him a little now. He leans back and looks at the sky.

Maka snores quietly. Soul closes his eyes relaxing a little.  
Maka then starts mumbling in her sleep, "S-Soul... I love it when you play the piano... I like how... your fingers dance on the keys."  
He looks at her a bit surprised.

"Soul... y-you make the music... come alive... I would show that it really gets me... moving but ...I don't' want the others to see me... so... moved..."

The bookworm. The bookworm digs his music.  
Soul blushes lightly then lightly taps his fingers on her side like he was playing a piano. Her foot starts to keep a steady beat. He stops a few minutes later. Maka's foot stops tapping. Then Soul moves a little. She stretches her legs and sighs relaxing again.  
Soul looks back at the sky.  
Later on she woke up rubbing her eyes she yawns. His arms were around her still and he was in a dazed state not really paying attention to anything. She blushed but acted like she was still asleep she liked this. He started to tap his fingers along her side again. Her foot started tapping. Soul blinks and stops and her foot stops. He looks at her Maka looks into his eyes blushing.  
Soul looks away blushing also she couldn't say a word then she suddenly kisses his cheek. He freezes and blushes deeper. She was blushing deeper as well she pulls back and he let's go of her. She looks way sitting up.  
Soul moves slightly then darts to the other side of the tree.  
"I'm sorry Soul.. what I did... was uncalled for."  
He leans against the tree. "It's ok just... just don't ever do it again alright?"

"Alright..." She was blushing. She couldn't believe that she did that at all. He sinks to the ground remembering what she said in her sleep and he covers his face as his blush deepens. Maka sighs.  
"Hey Maka..." he looks at the ground. "D-Do you wanna go and.. uh.. listen to me play?"  
She blushed, stood up, and went to his side of the tree, "I.. I do..."  
Soul smiles slightly then stands. "Okay... let's go."  
"Alright."  
They go to their apartment. Maka sits on the couch as soul gets to the piano. Soul sighs quietly then starts to play. She stands up tapping her foot and he glances at her then looks back at the keys. She starts to move with the rhythms how fast he went depended how fast she moved. He grins and stops suddenly. Maka was in the middle of a twirl then she lands on one foot waiting for him to continue.  
Soul continues watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was doing different styles of twirls flips that he never thought Maka would do. Soul starts to slow down; eyes locked on her. Maka's movements become more graceful and smooth. He keeps playing at the slow pace. She kept with the beat. He slows to a stop and she ends with a bow then stood straight up.  
Soul looks away from her and back at the keys. Maka blinks and snaps out of the trance from the music. He stares at the keys.  
"S-Soul?"  
Soul glances at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
Soul nods then looks back at the keys. Then, Maka walks up to him. He stays quiet.  
she placed a hand on his shoulder carefully and Soul glances at her and grins slightly.  
"I'm asking again... are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," He grabs her wrist and pulls her into his lap. "I don't know if your okay though."  
H-Huh..." She blushed a little. "W-What do you mean?"  
"Are you ok," He touches his nose to hers and grins. "...cause in a minute or two you might not be."  
"W-What do you...mean...?"  
He laughs. "Are you really that clueless Maka... maybe you should keep your nose out of books for awhile."  
Maka had a nervous glance she began to blush and her face became hot. He watches her, "Try studying something that isn't for school." He let's her go.  
"Like… what...?" She stood up.  
He grins. An evil glint in his eyes and he looks at her. Soul stands and stalks toward her. Maka moved back. He keeps walking toward her till she was against the wall.  
Maka blushed severely. Soul places his hands on either side of her keeping her trapped.  
Maka looks into his eyes, "What... are you going... to do?"  
He looks back into hers "Just stay quiet…"  
The Meister closed her mouth. He leans forward and kisses her then pulls back before she could react. She blushed deeply. Soul grins and steps back removing his hands from the wall. She stared at him unable to move and he looks away, "Guess I broke her." He chuckled some.  
Maka blinks then she steps to him. Soul sticks his hands in his pockets and she hugs him. He glances at her.  
Maka hugs a little tighter, "Why.. did you do that?" She lets him go.  
He shrugs, "Wanted to see what you would do."  
Maka blushed and Soul walks over to the couch and sits.  
Maka scratches the back of her head then Soul reaches over and grabs the bottom of her shirt and tugs lightly pulling her toward him. She staggered forward a little and he pulls again harder this time. Maka staggered more falling on top of him she was in his lap. Soul wraps his arms around her.  
She blushed more. He lightly taps his fingers along her back. Maka's head slightly nods to the beat. He soon stops and places a hand on the back of her neck.  
Maka's head stops bobbing she looks at his hand. He pulls her closer and kisses her.  
Maka: she blushed about the same shade of his ruby eyes then kisses back. He kisses deeper then pulls back.  
Maka looks at him, "Maybe I should stop reading books for a while."  
He laughs quietly. "Then what are you going to do with your free time if you don't read?"  
"Well...I-er...I haven't thought of that..."  
"Then maybe you should keep reading till you find something to do."  
"To be honest, sometimes I skim the page pretending to read," She gets off of him then lies down on the couch her head in his lap.  
Soul looks at her a bit surprised.

"I thought you read the whole book, not skim."  
"I do. I just skim over something I already read."  
"Then why read it again," He moves slightly.  
"To act like I'm not listening to others conversations."  
Soul looks at her unamused. "Seriously?"

"Yeah.." She sighs. "I heard a lot of unnecessary ones especially in between Tsubaki and Black*Star. I heard Tsubaki was a little bit upset about something."  
He tilts his head a little.  
Maka continued, "She wanted to tell him something but she couldn't do it."  
"Oh.." He looks away.  
"I still ponder what she wanted to tell him."

"Hm... I think I might know."  
Maka responded, "What is it?"  
"I'm not saying."  
"Come on tell me!"  
"It's not my place to say," Soul glances at her.  
"Okay" she sits up and leaves the apartment to find Tsubaki.  
Soul he grabs a soda and sits back on the couch.  
Maka talks with Tsubaki at the Death Café, then comes back into the apartment. She looked at the ground. He was sitting at the piano playing quietly. Soul stops and looks at her, "Maka, you okay?"  
She slumps onto the couch Blair sat on maka's stomach in cat form Blair looks at him.  
He looks at Blair he nearly face plants the keys and he looks back over at them, "Guess that would explain why she's acting weird." He turns back to the piano.

Soul sighs and plays his hands on the keys making a low dull noise.  
Maka heard the sound and sat up Blair jumps onto the shoulder of the couch.  
He grabs his soda off the ground and stands then Soul walks over and stands infront of her.  
She looks up at him.  
"You gonna be okay?" He tilts his head slightly.

Maka nods.  
"Alright," he places his soda on the table and sits on the couch as Blair falls asleep.  
Soul looks at Blair then looks at the ground.  
Maka takes note, "Are you okay Soul?"  
"Fine.." He takes a drink of his soda/  
"Alright..." Maka gets up and picks Blair up as he watches her.  
Maka puts Blair in her room and he looks back at the ground. She comes back and he stays quiet.  
"Soul what is g-" There was a loud explosion.  
He stands up quickly.  
"It's a Kishin. A powerful one too," The place got distorted and Soul moves in front of Maka.  
They heard a shriek and Soul glaces at her, seeing that Maka had covered her ears.  
He lightly touches her shoulder. Maka she looks at him the white of her eyes turned gray a little bit she stood up then looked forward.  
He watches her. Maka stepped forward then he saw a large scythe blade come from her back and she continued walking.  
Soul steps back .She looks at him then continues walking more blades coming from her wrists.

He stares at her,_ 'Since when is she a weapon?'_

Maka stops and turns to him, "I have always... been a weapon but I took the path of the Meister. My weapon side has woken up from... deep slumber."  
Soul steps back, "And you never _told_ me?"

"I can only tell you who I really am... in this realm." She then continues walking.  
Soul stays where he was he wasn't going to move, "Nice to know... we're partners. We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other."

"This is a secret... no one knows about... I wanted to be paired up with you... because I knew you would be a good one. I am Maka Albarn. I am a student of **DWMA** and I am a Meister... and a _weapon_."  
"I hate secrets makes me feel like people can't trust me... if I would have known you were both a Meister and a weapon... I would have said no when we decided to be partners.."

She then continues walking "You can deal with me when we wake up from this dream. Meister Maka is asleep. A Kishin is more important than this right now... Piano Fingers."


	2. Dreamland Battlefield and Massage

"Piano Fingers.." He glares slightly at her.  
Maka continues walking then stops. Soul watches her and then she jumps into the air. He turns away from her. She suddenly gets thrown back and Soul looks at her. Then looks back at where she had been before. Maka skids to a halt and he saw this orb where Maka was before she was thrown back. Soul changes his arm and lunges at the orb. The orb was protected and it sent him back the orb got bigger revealing Meister Maka sleeping inside. Soul looks at it confused. Maka was curled up then a large hand grabbed the orb it was the Kishin. Soul glares then stands and gets ready to lunge again. The Kishin chuckles.  
Soul growls and lunges. The Weapon Maka runs up to the Kishin but a blade cuts through the orb piercing Meister Maka. She wakes up then screams bloody murder. The Weapon Maka tried to pull herself out but was stuck in for good the Kishin shrieks and soul stares not sure what to do. He had winced slightly hearing Maka scream. Meister Maka and Weapon Maka look at each other then the Kishin roars. Soul steps forward wondering if he should try attacking.  
The Kishin throws the two Maka's at Soul. He catches them, skidding back a bit, then glares at the Kishin. The Kishin chuckles and the Meister Maka looks at Soul.  
Soul growls eyes locked on the Kishin.  
Meister Maka then said, "I'm sorry Soul... from keeping this secret from you... now look where I got us..." The Weapon Maka looks at the Kishin. "But none of this matters at the moment we need to defeat that Kishin."  
Soul looks at his Meister "It's fine.." He looks over at her weapon form "Got any ideas on how to kill that thing?"  
"We are going to have to attack it at the same time making a new Soul Resonance."  
"Alright."

Weapon Maka counted down to one, Soul and Weapon Maka started running.  
The Kishin growls watching them.  
The Weapon Maka grabs Soul's hand. Thrusting the orb holding Meister Maka forward shouting, "Soul Resonance! Dark Light!"  
The Kishin roars raising its hand to attack.  
A black beam with a white aura shot from the orb and to the Kishin.  
The Kishin roars in pain as the beam hits it. As the beam got stronger, the Kishin started to back up. Finally, the Kishin roars one last time as the beam goes through it. It explodes. Soul smiles slightly as it explodes then looks at both Maka's. "Now wh-…"  
Suddenly a bright light appears and he wakes up in a hospital with make on another bed, half normal and half weapon. The weapon side was going crazy like Crona and Black Blood.  
Soul looks at Maka his eyes widening "Maka.."  
The scythe blades on her hand claw into the bed she cries out it was getting worse.  
He watches grabbing at the sheets he was worried and didn't know what to do to stop it and Maka stops moving.  
"Maka..?"  
She tears out the IV from her arm and sits up like a puppet being controlled.  
He stares at her. Maka stands up and walks out the door when a nurse got close, Maka slashed at the nurse. Soul pulls the IV out of his arms and goes after her. Maka keeps walking and Soul keeps following her. She stops moving when she breaks the door down.  
Soul steps closer to her. "Maka..?"  
She turns around her eyes read no emotion. He steps back a little as she took a step forward. He steps back again his back touching the wall.  
Many scythe blades now keep him from going anywhere and he tenses his eyes locked on her. The blades disappear and she falls to her knees. He takes a step toward her. Soul reaches out a hand to touch her and Maka looks up at him.  
He lightly places his hand on her shoulder. She blinks looking at his hand then back at him standing up putting her hand over his.  
Soul smiles slightly "Are you ok...?"  
He felt the Weapon Maka's aura around Meister Maka. The Weapon was not put to rest yet.  
Soul sighs quietly and thinks. '_How am I supposed to put her weapon side to sleep…?_'  
Maka steps back from him and she was about ten feet from him when she stopped backing up. She put her hands to her chest then pulled her hands away from her chest. The orb comes from her body she spoke some unknown tongue and then he saw a mist form inside and it formed into a sleeping Weapon Maka. The orb shoot back into Maka. Maka gasps softly. Soul takes a small step toward her. Maka falls back as if she was dead weight. He darts forward and catches her just before she hits the ground.  
Her eyes look at him, "P-p-please...help..." her eyes close.  
He holds her close his forehead against hers and says quietly. "How am I supposed to help Maka…"  
Maka didn't respond; he only heard her breathing.  
He growls, tightening his hold on her. Stein runs up to the two  
and Soul looks up at Stein.  
"Bring her in, quickly."  
Soul nods and picks Maka up the follows Stein into the room. Medusa was waiting.  
Soul freezes and glares at Medusa holding Maka close.  
Stein said, "It's alright. She is actually here to help, not to cause trouble."

Medusa nods, "I'm really not here to cause trouble."  
"Fine.." He keeps watching her not believing her completely, but enough to trust her a little.  
They set Maka on a bed and hook her up to machines. Medusa was reading status of her condition, "Physically everything is fine. Mentally… she is becoming unstable."  
Soul kept his eyes on Maka glancing at Medusa every now and then.  
Medusa nods.

"Soul, can you please step away from Maka for a second then step back to her? I want to test something."  
Soul does what she says.  
"Interesting… when at this state, she is stable when you are near her, when you aren't, she begins to be unstable I believe that when you aren't near her she becomes panicked.  
Soul looks at Maka then at Medusa "...but why would she be panicked, I hardly ever leave her, except when I go to play basketball with Black*Star."  
"That is because she knows where you are."  
"And if I don't tell her where I going…?"  
"She begins to panic if you don't let her know where you are at this state."  
Soul sighs and scratches the back of his neck "So basically... I'm a caged animal that can't leave its master."  
Medusa replies. "In simple terms... yes, " She look a little upset. "You two are a very good team. Haven't seen a Meister and a Weapon fight like you two in a long time."  
"Thanks... I guess," He looks at Maka.  
Maka looked calm. Soul was a bit worried. "How much longer till she wakes?"  
"Hmmm..." She took a step forward. "Can I take a look at her? I'm not going to do anything. I don't even have soul protect on and my powers have been mostly drained."  
Soul nods slightly keeping his eyes on her.  
Medusa steps up. "She should wake up in about five minutes."  
He locks his eyes on Maka. Medusa steps out of the room  
and Soul sits on the edge of the bed and grabs Maka's hand.  
Her hand grabs on to his and her eyes open. She looks at him. "I'm sorry..." -She gasps softly- "For not telling you."  
"It's alright.." He smiles slightly. "I'm just glad your ok."  
Maka smiled a little.  
Soul leans down and softly kisses her forehead.  
Maka's thumb rubs his hand softly in response of the kiss.  
He places his forehead against hers, "I promise I won't leave your side..."  
"I-if you want..." She sits up and leans against the wall. She looks into his ruby eyes. "We can stop this rendezvous between me and you and just be partners no matter what, we'll be by each others sides."  
He looks down at the ground. "If that's what you want... I'm willing to go with what ever you want Maka."  
"But I do want us together its really alright if you don't want us together since I kept that secret away from you."  
"If that's what you want then its fine besides..." He grins. "I might be keeping a secret from you too."  
She looks at him a little curious.  
He let's go of her hand and stands up. Maka looks at him, "Tell me, when you are ready Soul," She swallows. "Can you get me some water?"  
He nods and walks over to the sink. He grabs a glass and fills it the gives it to her.  
"Thank you," she smiled and took some sips. She sets the glass down then lies back down. He sits down in a chair next to her bed.  
"How are the others, and I hope Black*Star doesn't sign my head and give me a mustache again..."  
"He didn't. Don't worry and there fine, I'm guessing, I haven't seen them yet."  
"Alright," she closed her eyes her finger tapped to a beat.  
He watches and starts to hum following the beat.  
Her tapping sometimes got faster but then it started to slow down again  
and he continues humming keeping with her beat.  
Then, she kept it down it was a fermata she wanted him to hold the note out. After that, her fingers begin to tap at different paces. Maka wanted to see if he could stay with the main beat.  
He keeps up but soon stops not able to keep going.  
She stops and opens her eyes and looks at him, "You did very well but... did you tap your foot at all?"  
He looks at her and shakes his head.  
A grin came across her face.

"That was the trick to tap your foot to stay focused even if others are going different paces."  
He shrugs, "Maybe I don't need to."  
She laughed a little and he sinks into the chair. "What's so funny?"  
She laughs more she started talking nonsense. Then it hit him she still had black blood in her and it just took her over.  
He sits up slightly hiding behind the arm of the chair then pokes her side.  
She giggled, "Pretty hand…" She madly giggled.  
Soul smiles a little and pokes her again.  
Maka squealed with laughter. He leans closer and pokes her stomach  
as she wiggled about.  
He pokes her again and doesn't move his hand back this time.  
She squirmed again then relaxed.  
Soul sits back and crosses his arms as she sits up shaking her head "Aye... what just happened?"  
He looks at her then away, "Nothing... why you black out for a few seconds. There?"  
"Okay," She believed him.  
He grins then looks at her. "So, you want head home?"  
Maka nods fast.

"I want to leave."  
"Thought so.. " He stands and holds out a hand to help her up and she grabs his hand she stands up.  
They walk out of the room and head outside then home.  
When they get home, Maka lies down on the couch stomach pressed to the cushions.  
Soul looks at her then walks over.  
Maka mumbled something then giggles. Soul tilts his head to the side and Maka giggled more. He kneels next to her and pokes her side. Maka squealed again. Soul chuckles, then pokes the middle of her back. She muffled her laughter. He turns and sits leaning against the couch and she flips over and was grinning crazily. He glances at her. Maka pokes him and Soul slouches slightly.  
"Come on..." She continued to grin. "You have to be ticklish somewhere."  
He looks at her, "I'm not ticklish anywhere."  
She frowned slightly then she giggled standing up. He sits up slightly and Maka giggled running to a different room. He blinks then stands up and follows her.  
When he entered the room she was hanging upside down on the ceiling fan and she rocks a little giggling.  
"Maka.. get down from there," He walks over to her standing a bit away.  
Maka's grin widens and she rocks a little more giving a Cheshire cat grin.  
Soul steps closer. "Come on. Get down or I'll make you."  
She stuck her tongue at him, "I'm Soul and I have droopy eyes that make me look like I am high and I wear girl like head bands all day. Everyday."  
He glares, "Brat.." He reaches up and grabs her waist then pulls her down and lays her on the ground. She laughs and he moves and stands over her then sits on her stomach keeping her from moving away.  
Maka looks up at him still grinning. "Whatcha gonna do?"

She sticks her tongue out at him again. Soul leans down placing his hands on the ground on either side of her head and grins, "I don't know but with all the thoughts going through my head right now ill think of something."  
Maka laughed and he sits up. She looks up at him and blinks and shakes her head. "I blacked out again and you decide to get on top of me in the kitchen?"  
"Uh.." He pales and climbs off of her. Then, Soul looks at her then holds his hand out. Maka takes his hand. He pulls her up to her feet then let's go of her hand. She didn't mind it too much she just didn't want to show it. Soul sticks his hands in his pockets then goes back to the living room and sits on the couch.  
She blushed when he left and he covers his face with his hands. "...What was I thinking…" She walks to her room a bit stiffly. A few minutes later, he stands and stretches. She was in her room reading a book; she was wearing her glasses and she was wearing house clothes (t-shirt and shorts basicly.)  
Soul walks over to her room and looks in, "Maka.."  
"Hm?"  
He looks at the ground. "I'm uh... I'm sorry for earlier."  
Maka blushed and Soul steps back. "Um.. you can continue reading now..." He goes back to the living room.  
"O-Okay…" She looks back at her supposed book.  
Soul sits back on the couch and grabs the remote turning on the TV.  
She sighs and he watches TV for a few minutes then falls asleep  
Maka sets the book on her dresser then walks out seeing him then she smiled. The remote fell from his hand and to the floor. She giggled a little she walked over to pick it up. Soul stirs slightly; the thud from the remote hitting the ground waking him and he opens his eyes a little seeing her then quickly closes them. She picks up the remote turns the TV off. She shakes her head then picks him up and takes him to his room and puts him on his bed then she puts the blanket over him. He waits a few seconds then reaches out and grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls her down onto his bed next to him.  
"W-Woah!"

She was surprised and Soul looks at her and grins wrapping his arms around her. Maka blushed again looking at him then she relaxed. He pulls her closer and kisses her forehead and Maka smiled closing her eyes. He softly rubs her back and Maka relaxed more. She had been so tense.

He sits up slightly, "Move over a little and lay on your stomach."  
"Okay?"

Maka does what he says and he moves so he was over her but not sitting on her. He softly rubs her back.  
"S-Soul... that... that feels good..." She closes her eyes smiling.


	3. What Is That

This was better than reading a book and Soul continues to rub her back grinning slightly. Maka was completely relaxed. He leans down and stops; his hands resting on her sides. Maka raised an eyebrow a little not knowing what he was about to do. He softly bites the side of her neck as she blushed. Soul sits back up then lies down next to her. She opened an eye to look at him as he rolls onto his back and crosses his arms behind his head. She wiggled closer to him.  
Soul looks at her as Maka pressed up against him. He smiles a little then looks away and she closed her eyes again her head resting on his chest. He wraps an arm around her and closes his eyes. She smiled a little taking a deep breath as he yawns and pulls her closer. She fell asleep letting him then Soul falls asleep a few minutes after her.  
Maka was hugging him in her sleep then she lets him go breaking down into a cold sweat. He kept his arm around her but his hold loosened slightly. She whimpered but in her dream she was in a back dress in this strange room she was starting to become curious when she heard a piano softly playing. Soul sits at large black piano a small red demon sits in a chair in a dark corner of the room, he plays softly completely unaware of anything happening around him.  
She walks up to him from behind like a sleek alley cat. Her footsteps could not be heard. Soul continues to play his pupils were dilated. Maka lightly touches his shoulder and he stops and looks at her.  
She looks at him then stepped back a little, "Is this what madness is?" She finally broke the silence.  
He nods then stands and looks over at the demon. Ogre bit its fingers causing pain to himself. His eyes locked on Soul and Maka.  
Maka looks over to the demon, "Is that the madness?"  
Soul responded in my world yes..' He moves so the demon couldn't see Maka. "...Might be best if you leave." He looks at her.  
"I'm stuck asleep. I cannot wake up," She looks at Soul's eyes.  
His pupils dilate more.

"It's easy to wake up..." He grins and the demon starts to laugh "...All it takes is a little scare... or a bit of pain."  
Maka's muscles tensed and she stepped back a little.  
Ogre laughs louder and Soul steps toward her. "Come on... its as simple as one.." He takes another step. "..Two..' Soul raises his hand his grin widening. '..Three..' he bring his hand down hitting her across the face.  
Her head gets turned in the slap then she spits then faces soul again, "It's going to take more than that."  
Soul glares and grabs her throat slamming her into a wall.  
She spits on his face. "Even more than that dang it."  
Soul tightens his hold and growls.  
Then, Maka grinned a little and started to giggle some. She blinks and both her eyes dull.

He loosens his hold a little, "What are you giggling about?"  
She then knees him in the chest.  
He let's go of her and steps back a few feet.  
Maka howled, "Its' not good when you now your partner has black blood and is a weapon what a terrible mix!"  
Soul steps back again and closes his eyes.

"If I can't wake you... then I'll just have to wake up."  
"Shall I?" She had turned both arms into scythe blades ready to strike him.  
He stands still ready for her to attack. "Go ahead."  
Maka strikes down at him and he tenses and yells out when the blade hits him, he bolts awake and sits up breathing heavily he looks around his room then at her.  
She had not woke up she had grabbed her head curled up in a ball a large scythe blade stuck out of her back.  
Soul softly touches her cheek, "Maka.. wake up…" He lightly shakes her shoulder.  
Maka flinched then her scythe blade disappeared she jolts up screaming.  
He covers her mouth and pulls her close hugging her, "Maka its ok... calm down."  
She looks at him and she started to calm down. Soul softly kisses her forehead. She completely relaxes then turns around and hugs him. "I-I...I was covered in your blood..."  
He hugs a bit tighter. "It's ok... It wasn't real."  
Maka and looks at the clock it was already seven in the morning. He let's go of her and she looks at her shirt. Her shirt was covered in drool and in sweat she gets up quickly." Eh... sorry Soul..."  
He chuckles, "It's alright... go get cleaned up I'll make breakfast."  
"A-Alright," She went to her room to get changed. She changed into some jeans and a tank top then she puts on some socks. She looked in the mirror putting her hair in a ponytail instead of two pigtails. _'I wonder what he is making for breakfast…'_  
He changes into a pair of jeans and puts on a black t-shirt. Then, puts his headband on and goes to the kitchen. He makes chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs.  
Maka comes in a few minutes later. He places the plates of food on the table.  
She sits down, "Thank you, Soul."  
He smiles slightly then places a cup of orange juice by her plate. "You're welcome."  
She smiled warmly at him.  
"Eat up. Before it gets cold." He sits in his chair. She nods. He starts to eat and she begins to eat as well. Soul soon finishes and places his plate and glass in the sink.  
She gets her messed cleaned up then hugs him from behind her head rested on his shoulder. "That was really good, Soul."  
Soul smiles, "Glad to know you like my cooking.." He looks at her.  
She smiled more and kisses his cheek. He grabs her arm and pulls her in front of him. She was surprised. Then, he grins and places his hand on the counter trapping her there. She sees then grinned herself. Soul leans down and kisses her softly and she kisses him back. Soul kisses a bit deeper as her arms go around his neck. He pulls back a little and moves to her neck softly biting it.  
Maka blushed a little getting used to that, "Do I have to call you Vamp now?"  
He licks her neck and grins. "Sure..."  
A soft gasp escaped her lips. He picks her up and places her on the counter. Maka really didn't expect that what so ever. He looks at her and she looks at him. Emerald meeting ruby.  
"I'm surprised you haven't told me to stop yet, Maka." He steps back a little moving his hands to his sides. She blushed looking away then, it came to him that she likes what he is doing and he hasn't crossed the line with her yet. He kisses her cheek then places her on the ground and sticks his hands in his pockets. She looks at him then walks to her room she exhales closing her door.  
He walks over to the couch and sits down. Maka flops onto her bed and then opens up a book.  
Blair hops into his lap and soul pets her.  
Maka finishes the book she was bored she walked over to her desk and got a pen and paper. Soul scratches behind Blair's ears.

"How's Maka been doing?" She purrs.

He looks down at her, "Alright."

Then Maka comes out of her room. He looks up at her and she was looking down groaning.

"Hey Maka, you ok?" He places Blair on the couch then stands and walks over to her.

Maka looks up at him and flinched a little. Soul steps back and tilts his head slightly confused

"S-Soul..."

"What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything after that. Maka falls to her knees.

"Maka!?" He catches her keeping her from falling completely.

Her breath was choppy. She trembles, "S-Soul…"

Soul holds her closer, "What's wrong Maka..'

She looks at him, she was getting pale. She was starting to look very sick. He picks her up and sets her on the couch. She grabs his throat and begins to constrict her hand around it. He grabs his arm. Then, a knife goes through Maka's head.

"Soul! That isn't really me!" The Maka on the couch hissed turning to look in the kitchen. Then it lets Soul go. Soul steps back and looks into the kitchen.

The was Maka, Weapon form. She had a knife in hand. "Soul. Get away from it!"


End file.
